Love Is All I Have To Give
by Erigger
Summary: The icy itako does not fear anything...a lie. Anna Kyoyama fears something that only Yoh knows. Backstreet Boys' All I have to Give cameo appearance. This fic proves that love is really hard to show. oneshot fic remember, yohXanna, only a bit drama, OK?


**Disclaimer:** I swear I do not own Shaman King! If I do, I wouldn't have submitted this fic here, it would've been in TV!

**Author's Note: I was bored so I wrote this story. I had nothing to do so the best thing was to write a fan fiction for this website. My friends are also waiting for me to submit my main story---the one I am now working on. Whew…that one was hard work. **

**Anyway, this story is a yohXanna fic. I didn't really put my mind into this one, it just popped into my head. I'm not that good in romance, so if you find it irritating or great, feel free to review.**

**Oh and one more thing. This is a oneshot fic. Don't expect any chapters more than this one. **

**Oh, on the second thought, you might be seeing a sequel to this one, my mind's working already.**

**Love Is All I Have To Give**

**Chapter 1: **Anna's Greatest Fear

13-year-old Yoh Asakura was resting his body by a big oak tree after a strenuous training. His fiancee, Anna, let him take a 1 hour and a half break because she needed to go to the grocery for some food.

Strangely, she thought Yoh really did need a break.

Yoh was listening to Bob on his trademark orange headphones as usual, thinking,

" Wonder what Anna ate this morning? It wasn't like her to let me rest. " he muttered, worried.

But he suddenly grinned broadly to himself.

" Nah, Anna's all right! Maybe she got tired of bossing me around! Hee Hee! " chuckled Yoh happily. Then he sank into the oak's thick roots and into the fresh, green grass as well.

After half an hour, Yoh stood up and changed his music. This was odd because he only listens to Bob. Soon after changing CD's, he went back to his usual place and whistled the tunes of his unknown new songs and sang them as well.

Another 30 minutes passed when Anna finally returned home, carrying some bags of groceries. She laid them on the dining table gently and went outside. She found Yoh listening to music again.

She signed and suddenly she realized something.

Yoh looked so peaceful when he's quiet.

It seemed like a shame to disturb him in his peaceful state unlike the goofy boy he is.

Yoh was thinking the same thing. When Anna was looking at him serenely, he noticed her expression changed. Her usual furrowed eyebrows flipped upwards like a gentle and harmless bunny rabbit.

Her irritated frown changed into a soothing smile. Her body posture which was usually a stiff figure turned into a tranquil figure.

It was completely different from the other side of Anna. Once a ferocious and mean girl, now a calm, gentle fiancee.

Yoh loved it.

They both did.

Anna, who was drawn to Yoh 's side by her instincts, sat next to Yoh and asked him, " What kind of music are you listening to now? "

Yoh smiled and replied,

" Oh, I got this new album from dad. Backstreet Boys : Greatest Hits Chapter One. It's well-known all around the globe. " he paused to grin. " This song is good. "

Yoh decided to rewind the song backwards. Anna laid her soft back on the tree as well and fell

silent.

Then, Yoh began to sing.

_I don't know what he does to make you cry_

_but I'll be there to make you smile_

_I don't have a fancy car_

_to get to you I'd walk a thousand miles_

Curious, Anna interrupted Yoh.

" What song is that? " she asked inquisitively.

Yoh paused his music. " It's a love song. All I Have To Give. "

Anna nodded and watched him sing again.

_I don't care if he buys you nice things_

_Does his gifts come from the heart - I don't know..._

_But if you were my girl_

_I'd make it so we'd never be apart_

_But my love is all I have to give_

_Without you I don't think I can live_

_I wish I could give the world to you... but_

_Love is all I have to give(give..)_

Yoh paused. He smiled at Anna and said,

" That's it. ".

Anna furrowed her eyebrows, puzzled. " That's what? " she asked, bewildered.

" It's like you. "

" Like me what? "

" Anna, this--this song, " But my love is all I have to give / without you I don't think I can live / I wish I could give the world to you / but / love is all I have to give ". "

Her heart beating wildly, Anna has a hunch on what Yoh was talking about. " What do you mean? "

" Don't you get it, Anna? Love is all I have to give to you. You get it, don't you? You just don't want to admit it. I've always wished to give you everything you want, but I can't. I could only love you. " Yoh said quietly.

Anna kept silent, her pupils widening.

Yoh put his face close onto Anna's face, his breath almost reaching her.

He whispered, " Because I love you. "

" Y-Yoh….I…. " Anna stammered, surprised.

Then, to Yoh's surprise, Anna stood up. She had her back on him. " I can't. " she said.

" What? " Yoh also stood up, his heart on his throat.

" Why should you love me? After all the training I gave you…. "

Yoh held up his hand in protest. " I don't mind that. You care for me, don't you?

That's why you do it. "

Anna said nothing. She didn't want to reply to that answer. " Oh and I almost forgot. I'm going to Izumo tomorrow to tell Master Mikihisa, your dad, that I am going to cancel our engagement. " she said coldly.

Yoh's heart sank and his hands dropped to his knees.

" What? " Then, coming back to his senses,

" W-why do we have to? We were going well, you know that. " Yoh protested. " You can't do that…you just can't Anna… "

In Anna's real intentions, it was all a lie. She only wanted to destroy Yoh's infatuation with her.

" I can do what I want. " she stopped to look at a wide-eyed Yoh. " You can't stop me. It was all a fake. I was to be a foster fiancee to you so that I could train you for the Shaman Fight. Now that it's over, I can leave. You can celebrate. No more training. "

She turned to leave. But Yoh called her name. " Anna! Wait! "

" Don't you want to celebrate? I'm no longer here. Have an easy life like you wanted. Go. " Anna said.

Yoh breathed with uncertainty. " No, it's not fun if you're not here. "

" Stop being childish Yoh. It is fun. Now go. "

" I'm not. Besides. Aren't you scared to face dangers? If you're leaving then there isn't anybody to protect you now. " Yoh reasoned. " C'mon, don't go! "

Anna frowned. " I am not scared. "

" No, Anna. You're scared. "

Anna turned around, insulted. " What, are you saying I am a coward? "

" No. Not when it comes to love. "

" What? "

Yoh's eyes were hidden in a veil of brown hair. " You fear love. I know you do. "

Anna ogled at Yoh keenly. She was feeling curious. " That's rubbish. Besides, love's nothing to fear about. It's not frightening. " she hissed. " You're being stupid. "

Yoh looked back at her briskly. " No, I'm not. " he said. " You're scared… "

" …of being loved and to love. "

Yoh held his head high, looking at Anna with heartbreaking eyes. Yoh's eyes were no longer the same puppy-dog eyes he used to do when he wants Anna to do something.

Anna was speechless. I can't believe Yoh stood up to me! He never does! Her pupils turned wide, then after a while, she finally smiled. But this time, I have to admit he's right...for once.

" Heh, I hate it when you're right. " she grimaced coolly.

Yoh looked back at her. His melancholy eyes turned into the goofy expression he had earlier with glee.

" Then you'll stay? " Yoh asked excitedly.

" Yeah. " Anna smirked. " But in one condition. "

Yoh gulped. What now? " W-What is it? " he swallowed his breath.

" You must love me. " Anna said. Yoh sighed and smirked.

Yoh laughed stupidly. " I've always loved you, Anna. "

" Yoh, from the first time I've met you, you have always been in my heart, idiot. " she snapped playfully.

Yoh played the song again to full volume.

_But my love is all I have to give_

_Without you I don't think I can live_

_I wish I could give the world to you... but_

_Love is all I have to give(give..)_

" Thank you. "

" Don't you dare " thank " me Yoh. That's my line. " Anna bonked him painlessly on the back of the head. Yoh ruffled his long brown hair childishly.

" Sorry! "

Then sat by the oak tree, laying there together. They sat there, two people who loved each other in a strange way.

Yoh grinned at Anna childishly and Anna softly returned his grin with a smile. Then to Yoh's surprise and embarrassment, Anna laid her blonde head on Yoh's shoulder.

Yoh blushed deeply and Anna did blush as well. But they were happy.

He then wrapped an arm around his fiancee's shoulder.

Yoh softly whispered to Anna, " I'll always be here for you. "

Anna looked up at him, shyly for the first time in her life and gave a warm smile to Yoh as her response.

They both watched the bright day change into a starry night, just like their tough relationship changing into a different, more romantic one.

But I think I'd love a sequel to this...maybe this won't be a oneshot after all. We'll see.

**There that's it. REVIEW. I'm tired. Bye for now. Bad or good? You choose. By the way, this is my first fanfic so…I really hope to see positive results.**

**Oh yeah.**

**Courtesy of Backstreet Boys, Jive Records. All I Have To Give.**

**YamiTheEgyptianPharaoh**

**These are the reviews I got for my first fanfic. Thanks!**

**Oh yeah, the most recent one is on top.**

**Fcelci**a: So cute! Love it!Love it!

**TogetherXforever: **i think it was a relly cute story! together forever nevr apart. Far bydistance buh nevr apart!

**azimataiji:** aw...kawaii! i see a fluff writing write cuming along! i give you my support! ehehe

**Yohanna Asakura:** HEY DUD!

Man this Story was titte!

Great work!

and hey just a little question, Is cause I registere a year ago and until now I'm back on and a few things change,

I whant to know if you know, what 'Add to my author alert list is"?

And hey I have that song of bak street boys yuou have there

**hannah-asakura: **love this! i'm worried when anna said that she want to break the engagement.. sigh.. okay! keep up the good work! o

**pendulumxswing:** so kawaii!

**YamitheEgyptianPharaoh: **Hi, it's me. Myself. Kinda weird huh? I just want the other authors to review. I'm expecting a REALLY good review. PLease,please review! I'm the writer of this story!

**To the people who reviewed my story, I'm going to think up another story, another story for this fic that is. A new chapter. I'll try my best. Oh, and I'm just going to write to my two classmates:**

_Hey, you two. In case you're both reading, my other fic you're waiting for is delayed for sometime, the other authors are awaiting another chapter. _

_But I'll still try to continue my other story, don't worry, everything will work out!_

_And lastly, try to register again, maybe you're doing something wrong. I really want you two to make your stories and review this one._

**Well, that's it. Maybe give me about 2 weeks or a month to think up a chapter, but sometimes it'll be quick. My mother says I think up ideas fast! Just look forward to it. Thanks again for reviewing.**

**Oh yeah, I almost forgot, I just updated my story and I give my best thanks to the authors who reviewed my story and to the other authors who made me one of or their favorite author and made my story one of their favorites.**

_Again…_**YamitheEgyptianPharaoh**


End file.
